Children's toothbrush handles are often fancifully decorated with colorful stickers having generic or licensed designs. Such designs may not only be attractive and aesthetically pleasing, but typically drive the purchase decision amongst a variety of toothbrushes adorned with different designs.
It would be desirable to provide a toothbrush handle to be decorated by a user, such as a child.